Prior art rain gauges and total precipitation gauges have incorporated the principle of using a relatively small diameter collector leading to a larger diameter tank for proportionately restricting accumulation of precipitation and increasing capacity. Such precipitation gauges typically operate and measure cumulative precipitation on the basis of weight. The weighing mechanisms may be of limited resolution, may require periodic disposal of liquid, and may not conveniently generate electrical signals for recording or transmission. The capacity of such precipitation gauges is not well adapted for use in remote areas over long periods of time without attention. Nor do such rain gauges generally advert to the advantages afforded by float gauge sensing to achieve greater resolution.
A search was conducted in the U.S. Patent records of the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office directed to total precipitation gauge patents pertinent to features related to the present invention such as using large capacity storage containers, incorporating the total precipitation gauge in a removable and replaceable cover, and using float gauge sensing for more accurate measurement of accumulated precipitation. The results of this search and the identification and discussion of U.S. Patent references found in the search are set forth in a separate Information Disclosure Statement, part of the file history of this patent application.